The Secret Trio: A Delusional Phantom
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: After June accidentally hits Dani with a gun designed to make ghosts go crazy, the halfa girl becomes a bit... delusional. How are June and Haley going to be able to keep their delusional half-ghost friend inside Fenton Works? Will Dani become lucid again? Where is Danny? And who the heck is the Toadstool King that Dani keeps talking about?(I DON'T OWN DP, AD:JL OR LATOJL!)
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**Hi!**

 **So, this is a continuation from my one-shot "Hugs!" from my "The Secret Trio One-Shot Series" collection, with a Delusional!Dani. So, you might want to read that first before reading this, otherwise you'll be REALLY confused.**

 **So, the one-shot and this story were inspired by a random drawing that I did and EleahBlue's fanfic, "The Core Cold"(if you haven't read it, I highly advise that you read it. It's insanely awesome, really funny and has a totally adorable Delusional!Danny). I hope you enjoy this, and the madness inside!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Hope you enjoy; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **WARNING:** **High amounts of Delusional!Dani, and mentions of hugs.** _ **Lots**_ **of hugs. You've been warned… ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: The Call**

After June and Haley managed to free themselves from Dani's hug(the delusional halfa girl pleading all the way for "Dragon Plushie" and "Jujube" to _not_ free themselves from her bone-crushing hug)they had immediately raced upstairs after checking and double-checking that Dani was placated and content to play with the equally-crazy ecto-puss and locking the lab's door behind them and grabbed the nearest phone, and punching in Danny's number.

June held the phone to her ear, her and Haley nervously awaiting for Danny to pick up.

"Come on, come on, pick up," June pleaded.

After what seemed like forever, Danny picked up on the fifth ring. " _Hello, Danny Fenton speaking._ "

"Danny! Thank God you picked up!" June exclaimed, nearly falling to the ground from sheer relief.

" _JUNE!? Not that I mind, but why are you calling? Where's Dani? Did something happen?"_

A crashing noise came from the lab and June and Haley winced, hoping that Danny hadn't heard it.

"Uh… you could say that," June replied.

" _What's wrong? What happened?_ "

Another, more louder crashing noise came, accompanied by a girl's giggle and whatever laughing noise ecto-pusses made. June and Haley prayed that Danny hadn't heard but unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side.

" _What was that?_ "

Another crashing sound came, followed by Dani squealing at the top of her lungs, "OOO! THAT WAS _FUN_! OCTI, LET'S DO IT AGAIN! YES, YES OCTI, THE TOADSTOOL KING _WILL_ BE IMPRESSED WITH WHAT WE DID! EEEEP!"

" _Okay, seriously,_ what _is going on!? What the heck is Dani doing, why is she squealing, she_ never _squeals, and who the heck are Octi and the Toadstool King!?_ "

June cringed.

"Well, you see… actually, it might be better if you just heard," June said.

" _Why? Okay, what the heck is hap-"_

June put the phone on speaker, interrupting Danny, and raised the volume as high as she could; which probably wasn't needed, as whatever Dani was doing in the lab became louder and she now shrieked, "OH MY GOSH! THE TOADSTOOL KING IS GONNA _LOVE_ LOOKING OUT AND SEEING THE SPARKLY SUNSHINE! OH, BETTER YET, WE CAN _CATCH_ THE SPARKLY SUNSHINE! LET'S GRAB THESE SHINY THINGAMAJIGGIES, GET DRAGON PLUSHIE AND JUJUBE AND GO SUNSHINE-CATCHING! BUT WE NEED BUTTERFLY NETS! OCTI, FIND BUTTERFLY NETS! I'L CONTACT THE BIRDS, BEES, WOODLAND ANIMALS AND THE KINDLY OLD LADY IN THE SWIRLY GREEN DOOR-THINGIE TO MAKE RAINBOW CUPCAKES AND SUNSHINE LEMONADE WITH WARM-AND-FUZZY-FEELINGS CANDY AND RAINBOW SWIRL COOKIES! BUT MOST OF ALL, WE NEED _HUGS_! HUGS, HUGS, _HUUUUUGGGGSSS_! LET'S GRAB DRAGON PLUSHIE AND JUJUBE AND MAKE A TRIP TO HUG-LAND! WE NEED THE HUGGIE-BEARS! HUUUUUUUGGGGGGSSS!"

Another crash and Dani shouted, "WHOOPSIES!" before laughing.

Silence on Danny's end. June and Haley hoped he hadn't hung up-they _really_ needed his help in keeping their certainly-delusional friend from leaving-and they then heard:

" _I'll be here as soon as I can._ "

Haley sagged against June from relief.

"Thanks, Danny," June thanked.

" _No problem. Just try to keep Dani inside the house until I can get there, and it might be wise to call some extra-backup. I'll tell the others. Until then, good luck; sounds like you'll need it._ "

He hung up.

June placed the phone back and looked at Haley.

"Come on. We better see the damage."

Haley nodded and hand-in-hand, the two other members of the new Secret Trio headed to the lab's door, unlocking it, and went through.

They walked down the lab's stairs and gaped at what they saw.

Basically, they were now face-palming themselves for not thinking of _triple_ -checking to make sure Dani was placated.

Because what they saw, looked like Maddie and Jack's worst nightmare.

But before they could do anything, Dani shrieked from somewhere, "HUUUGGGGSSSS!", and something ambushed them.

 **What do ya think?**

 **Yes, Danny's coming, and Dani is getting more delusional by the second. Will she be cured? What backup does Danny mean? Will June and Haley keep their delusional half-ghost friend inside Fenton Works? And who exactly is the "Toadstool King"? You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that Dani was delusional enough for y'all. I'm still not used to writing her as delusional, but I hope that I'm getting better in writing her like this. As for what the lab looks like… you'll have to wait.*grins evilly***

 **As always, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review; GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2: And So It Begins

**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

 **Sorry about this super-long wait! You probably thought I forgot about this story, what with my** _ **other**_ **stories, but it is** _ **really**_ **hard to juggle all of these stories together! So, as an apology, I will give you a new chapter of all three of my Secret Trio stories, starting with this one! So, hopefully that won't have you kill me?**

 **Anyway, this chapter and the rest of this story was inspired by the latest chapters of EleahBlue's story, The Core Cold, which I highly recommend that you read. So, I hope you enjoy this overdue chapter and more Delusional!Dani…*grins evilly***

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **WARNING: High amounts of Delusional!Dani and hugs.** _ **Lots**_ **of hugs. You've been warned… ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: And So It Begins**

June and Haley looked up from where they were pinned… and saw Dani on top of them, gripping them in a bone-crushing death hug to rival Jack Fenton, a maniacal grin on her face

"DRAGON PLUSHIE! JUNEBERRY!" Dani squealed. "Are you here to catch sunshine with me and Octi?"

"Uhhh… not exactly," June answered. "But, uh, Dani… could you let go of me and Haley please?"

Dani beamed at them.

"Sure!"

She relinquished her death grip and June and Haley staggered back, rubbing their sore ribs and thinking, _Ow…_

When they had made sure their ribs weren't broken, the two Asian girls looked at Dani, who was sitting cross-legged and floating an inch off the ground, a look of child-like wonder on her face.

"Dani," Haley started.

Dani's head swivelled to face her in an unnerving one-hundred and eighty degrees swivel and asked the pigtails-wearing girl sweetly and innocently, "Yes, Dragon Plushie?"

Haley cleared her throat, averting her eyes from the terrifying vision, and continued, "Dani, your brother, Danny, is coming to see you."

Dani wrinkled her nose. "Casper's coming?"

"Yeah! He is!" Haley told her.

"And the Toadstool King is with him?"

"He sure is!" June jumped in, both her and Haley smiling broadly.

Dani beamed and clapped happily as she giggled.

"Toadstool King is coming! Grab the party cannons and the captured sunshine and alert the Fungi Armies! Where's General Mushroom?"

"Uhhh… General Mushroom is off fighting the, um…" June stammered.

"The Vegetable Campaign!" Haley supplied.

Dani grinned.

"Is the Fungi Armies winning the Vegetable Campaign?"

"Y-yes! Just yesterday they defeated the Broccoli Air Force!" June answered.

Dani laughed happily. Deliriously, though, but happy.

"YAY! DOWN TO THE VEGETABLE CAMPAIGN! BIG BOOM-BOOM! PEW PEW PEW PEW!" Dani yelled, making finger guns and shooting at random. Octi, wisely, remained out of range of Dani's "shots".

June and Haley shared an uneasy look.

Dani looked at them, her eyes too big and happy. Then she grabbed their hands and almost pulled their arms out of their sockets as she ran to the stairs.

"Come on! We gotta go to Hug-Land and get the Huggie Bears!" Dani exclaimed, never losing her vigour as she neared the stairs.

June and Haley shared an alarmed look and shouted in unison, "NO!"

That stopped Dani and she looked at them in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"No? Why no?"

"Because, ahhh…" Haley trailed off, and June jumped in, "Because the Toadstool King would want you and Octi to be here to welcome him when he gets here. So… just stay inside, okay?"

Dani tilted her head again.

"Okay. Marshmallow gobs give camels fungal treatments."

June and Haley gave each other looks like, _What?_

Dani giggled again and started rambling, "Diet soda is snake paint! Fungi Armies blowing up miniature airplanes and little broccoli men! BOOM BOOM BOOM! Chocolate coated caramels make mushrooms sick. Toadstool King _hates_ boring stuff. He likes things that go CRASH! BOOM! BANG! Dragon Plushie likes tequila while Juneberry adores vodka!"

Dani dissolved into a fit of giggling.

June looked at Haley and asked, "Hales, has Dani become _more_ delusional?"

"Looks like it."

The two watched as Dani flew around the lab as fast as she could, giggling and shrieking, "ZOOM-ZOOM! I'MMA AERO-BIRD! SHINY SILVER SKIES AHEAD! FLUFFY WHITE AND GREEN RABBITS AND UNICORNS FLYING PAST ME! JELLY BEANS JUMPING ON OSTRICHES' BACKS! HA HAH HA HAH AHAHA AHAHA HA! ZOOM-ZOOM! SQUEEEEE!"

June and Haley looked at each other and shared a silent message:

 _This is gonna be fun._

 **Is it weird that I laughed when I wrote Dani's delusions?**

 **And speaking of delusions… Dani's getting more and more delirious by the second. It's gonna be hard work for June and Haley to keep her inside.**

 **What do you think of Dani's delusions? Is she delusional enough for y'all?**

 **Please read and review; GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
